


Честный человек

by Charmed_Owl, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmed_Owl/pseuds/Charmed_Owl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: Быть честным человеком Баки с каждой ехидной шуточкой хочется все меньше.





	Честный человек

**Author's Note:**

> Брюки, фем!Брюс Беннер, флаффище и зубодробительный сироп, сомнительный авторский юмор. Продолжение к «Женщина с большой буквы».

Желание самозабвенно и с полной отдачей потрахаться накатывает на Баки внезапно и в самом неподходящем для этого месте: посреди скучного и неинформативного собрания с участием представителей министерства обороны. Все, что ему остается, это с трудом дождаться окончания и отправиться на поиски Роберты, уповая, что застанет он ее в одиночестве и не занятой. Обнаруживается она в общей кухне, куда Баки заглядывает по чистой случайности. Обнаруживается не одна, а в компании Старка.   
  
— А вот и ваш солдат, доктор Беннер, — смеется тот, окидывая Баки ехидным взглядом.  
  
Роберта улыбается привычно смущенной улыбкой и успевает только охнуть, когда Баки молча подхватывает ее на руки и уносит в наиболее подходящее для его намерений помещение. Спальню.   
  


***

  
  
На кухне они сексом уже занимались. Ранним утром втихаря проскользнули сделать пару сэндвичей и…   
  
— Почему бы и нет? — сказала Роберта, повела бедрами и плотнее прижалась ягодицами к паху стоящего за ее спиной Баки.  
  
Который сорвался тут же, нагнул ее над столешницей и под тихий мелодичный смех, сменившийся приглушенными стонами, брал ее от души. Пока не кончил позорно быстро. Обратно в спальню он принес довольную Роберту на плече. Вспомнил, что сэндвичей они так и не сделали, чертыхнулся и ушел обратно за едой. Войдя в кухню, Баки нос к носу столкнулся с хитро улыбающимся Бартоном.  
  
Вежливо кивнув, Баки налил молока, свалил на тарелку хлеб, курицу, помидоры и салат, подумал, добавил горчицу и совсем уж приготовился отбыть в спальню, как Клинт подал признаки жизни.   
  
— Ты же понимаешь, что как честный человек должен теперь жениться на ней? — он зловредно ухмыльнулся и отсалютовал чашкой кофе.  
  
Баки вздохнул, предчувствуя неприятности, и ретировался с добычей.  
  
Предчувствие Баки не обмануло. Так или иначе, но каждый мститель свою точку зрения по этому вопросу высказал. Все они как одна сводились к тому, что как честный человек, Баки что-то должен. Быть честным человеком ему с каждой ехидной шуточкой хотелось все меньше и меньше. Роберта смеялась и лукаво посматривала на него из-под ресниц.  
  


***

  
  
Следующим, кому они попались, стал Старк.   
  
Баки успел прижать Роберту к дальней стене лаборатории, подхватить руками за бедра, задрав юбку, и начать выцеловывать на ее шее сложные абстрактные фигуры. Роберта ерзала, пару раз шикнула и наконец сдалась:  
  
— Подожди, блузка мешает, — она снова завозилась в его руках, прерывисто вздыхая.  
  
— Ну так сними, — пробормотал Баки, удерживая ее бионической рукой и попутно расстегивая собственные брюки.  
  
— Не могу. Вдруг зайдет кто-нибудь? — все так же обхватывая его ногами, прошептала Роберта и куснула его за ухо.  
  
Баки застонал, наконец справился с молнией и пару раз двинул бедрами, чтобы брюки сползли по ногам.  
  
— Зайдет так зайдет, — выдохнул в ответ Баки и пальцами живой руки провел между ее ног. — Ты без блузки, я без штанов, Бобби, все по-честному.  
  
Он выправил из белья член, провел по стволу ладонью и плавно, мягко толкнулся в горячее, влажное от желания лоно. Роберта приняла его, выгнув спину и откинув голову, сильнее вцепилась в его плечи и тихо застонала.   
  
Заниматься с ней сексом было все равно что получить самый главный, самый долгожданный подарок. Она была требовательна, ненасытна и подходила ему, как оптический прицел к снайперской винтовке.  
  
В постели Роберта не стеснялась ничего. Ей одинаково нравились и долгая прелюдия, и быстрый, спонтанный секс, после которого глаза у нее светились сытым, спокойным огнем. Баки нравилось доводить ее до хриплых вскриков, когда она садилась ему на лицо. Он гладил ее бедра, ягодицы и чувствовал, как гибкое, сильное тело выламывается от удовольствия на кончике его языка. Роберте нравилось, когда Баки брал ее сзади, наваливаясь сверху. Она всем телом отзывалась на каждый толчок, прогибаясь в пояснице, и низко стонала, пряча лицо в простыне. Под рассыпавшимися волосами был виден выступающий позвонок на шее, который хотелось поцеловать и слегка прикусить тонкую кожу.   
  
Баки чувствовал, как бьется ее сердце, как она все сильнее стискивается на его члене, и скалил зубы от дикого, невыносимо сладкого удовольствия. В ушах у него грохотал пульс, ее дыхание и почему-то голос Старка.   
  
— Ой, — вдруг выдохнула Роберта, сильнее сжала ноги и протяжно застонала, расслабленно повиснув в его руках.   
  
Баки еще раз двинул бедрами, прижался крепче, едва не впечатав ее в стену, и кончил, зажмурившись так, что перед глазами поплыли ослепительно белые звезды.  
  
Они еще не успели отдышаться, как дверь лаборатории снова открылась, и реальность напомнила о себе голосом все того же Старка.  
  
— Не могу упустить момент. Как честный человек, Барнс, ты должен…  
  
Продолжение фразы и страдальческий вздох Баки потонули в мягком смехе Роберты.  
  


***

  
  
— Вы сама галантность, сержант Барнс, — улыбается Роберта, когда Баки осторожно кладет ее на постель и садится между ног, поглаживая по обтянутым джинсой бедрам.  
  
Ребром ладони он проводит по промежности, чуть надавливает и трет большими пальцами по шву. Роберта в ответ ступнями проводит по его предплечьям и облизывается, быстро проводя языком по губам.  
  
— Так точно, мэм, — Баки стягивает с себя футболку и за бедра подтаскивает Роберту ближе.   
  
— Как честный человек, сержант Барнс…  
  
Баки наклоняется и закрывает ей рот поцелуем. Как честный человек, он уже два дня в законном браке.


End file.
